


The Princess and The Mad Hatter

by Writing_mermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon A Time, Princesshatter, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_mermaid/pseuds/Writing_mermaid
Summary: What if Snow-White wasn’t the fairest of all ? What if the most beautiful princess of the Enchanted Forest has been forgotten because she didn’t fell in love with a prince ? This is the story of a curse and of a love story defying all the codes of fairy tales.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Mad Hatter Jefferson/Princess Rose, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Don't you see I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the first version of that story to rework on it. I hope you'll like it and don' forget that feedback is important.
> 
> Buy me a ☕ : https://ko-fi.com/darknessturnsmeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide Is Press Coverage, Panic! At the Disco

**Storybrooke, 2016**

Emma walks with purpose towards the edge of the forest, Hook glued to her steps. The blond woman is pissed off, decided to found, as fast as she can, the magic creature, potentially dangerous, according to Gold, which abruptly flown away from an item from his shop, creating a huge mess on its way out. Cars are turned upside down, windows are broken, and a mysterious purple trail shows a way to follow, the savior immediately rushes after that thing to avoid it to make new damages, her boyfriend just behind her.

Once on the edge of the wood, they both scan the surrounding area to find their prey.

“Look, there is something over there”, Emma points, walking slowly, trying not to frighten the figure she had spotted.

The form on the ground doesn’t have anything of a monster or a magic creature, Emma notices once she is closer to it. It’s a human being, more exactly a young woman, lying on her stomach, the side of her face buried inside the feathers and the wet ground of the forest. Light white skin, with long auburn hair falling on her left shoulder. With the shape of her body, Emma immediately notices that the young woman is pregnant, and probably close to the end. Hook observes the scene, watching Emma gently pulling away the unknown woman hair from her face and then looking for her hand to take her pulse.

“Bloody Hell !”, the pirate suddenly exclaims, while placing his right hand on his mouth, eyes wide open in a state of shock,

“What ?”, Emma asks. “Do you know her ?”

“Aye, love. I know her… She’s my princess.”

“What ?! What do you mean your princess ?”

“Not my princess in that way. It’s my princess, the one from the kingdom I come from, my birthplace. But I thought she was dead a long time ago…”

“Wait a minute, if I understand well, she’s the one you were talking about with Liam in the Underworld ? The one you asked for news ?”

“Aye, that’s her”, he answered. “How is she ? Is she alive ?”

“She seems to be okay.”, Emma tells him grabbing her wrist. “But she really breathes slowly, and has a very weak pulse, we need to take her to the hospital.”

Emma gently turns the young woman on her back. She pulls off some other hair, in order to see her face’s details. If she really is a princess, as Killian said, she has the beauty but not really the look. Her clothes are very simple, but Emma’s gaze stops on the young woman’s face, she can’t see her eyes color, but judging only by looking at the thin lines of her sweet face, her straight and delicate nose and her thin mouth of the color of a pink rosebud, Emma doesn’t doubt that this young person, who she thinks is not even thirty, has something noble.

While Killian bends to pick up his long-lost friend and takes her gently into his arms, while paying attention to not scratch his hook in the thin skin of her back, Emma thinks about what to do next.

“If she’s a princess, and considering her state”, Emma says, pointing at the young woman's belly, “she might have a prince somewhere. We need a prince. Her prince. If she has been cursed, I suppose she’s going to need a true love kiss to wake up.”’

“Oh no Love, that not how it works with her”, Hook answers with a smirk. “Believe me, it’s not a prince she needs.”

“If it’s not a prince she needs”, Emma sighs in complete disbelief, “what does she need ?”

“A hatter”, Hook answers, smirking at her.


	2. Tonight, I’ll become the most dazzling precious treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the title : Treasure, Flyleaf

**Enchanted Forest, several time ago.**

In a kingdom surrounded by the mountain, the forest, and the sea, lives a young and arrogant prince. Charles thinks that since the day of his birth he could get anything and everything for free, from the most random little thing to the most unreachable one. As an adult, and before being crowned king, he falls in love with a beautiful noble young woman named Sophia, whom, for Charles’ unhappiness, is engaged to a blacksmith, Alister, whom she had chose herself with her parents blessing, seeing in a very positive way their daughter be wed by love and choice, rather than out of a sense of duty with someone of her league.

Totally obsessed by Sophia’s beauty, Charles decides one day to challenge her fiancé to a trial for the beauty’s hand. Relying only on his courage, Alister accepts the fight to defend his fiancée’s honor. Unfortunately for him, Charles’ hanger for power and the fact that he never accepts “no” as an answer, the prince calls Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, to get what he wants : the blacksmith’s death to marry the beautiful Sophia. Thanks to the dark wizard curse, Charles manages to defeat his opponent who however was stronger than him and marries Sophia less than a week later. Full of sorrow, she resigns herself to marry him and her new princess life, and then, queen, less than two years later.

A few times after the coronation, the newly queen knows that she is pregnant. She secretly hopes to give birth to a boy for giving an heir to the crown and that maybe, she hopes, her husband will leave her alone for a few times. What she doesn’t expect however, is that her royal husband never paid his debt to Rumpelstiltskin and that this one invites himself to the sumptuous party given in the honor of the future baby.

“Well, well, it’s like we are celebrating something dearies”, he exclaims, with his very shrilly voice. “Rumor has it, it’s a baby.”

“What are you doing here, fitly gnome”, Charles jumps from his throne and runs towards the little man. “You were not invited to this party, so go back from where you come from.”

“Well, I’ve not been invited, but it seems to me, your highness”, he replies, exaggerating Charles’ title, “that you owe me something. Hihihihihi.”

A whisper rises in the crowd. All are looking at each other, trying to understand what the dark wizard talks about. He starts to talk again.

“So, I came to finally have what’s mine, your majesty”, he says shaking his hands.

“I am not going to give you anything. Go away before I give my guards the order to kill you.”

“You perfectly know that they can’t do anything to me”, the Dark One chuckles. “But I can do something against you, in fact, I am going to do it, take it as a warning. King Charles, this is your punishment for failing our contract : all the children you are going to have will be girls, you are going to tell me, having only girls can be a gift, especially if your little princesses are pretty as gems, but and this is the beauty of my curse, all your daughters are going to be uglier and more stupid the next than the previous one, starting with the one your wife is carrying right now.”

Speaking those words, he disappears with a mad laugh. At the moment he pronounces these words, Sophia collapses on the ground shaken by sobs. This marriage already makes her unhappy, and now in addition, she is condemned to only give the realm only girls and moreover ugly girls, who are probably going to be miserable all their life. It is too much for her and her mental state.

“Don’t you worry”, Charles tells her, hopping he is going to comfort her, “this is not going to happen, I am pretty sure that the magic of that imp will have no effect on our children.”

Sophia isn’t reassured at all, she knows all about Rumpelstiltskin’s powers, and perfectly knows that he wasn’t faking. This is a punishment, she thinks, a punishment for marrying the man who killed the love of her life, her true and only love. Sophia isn’t stupid, she knows that Charles only married her as a trophy, and not for love, because she knows perfectly that her husband is incapable of loving anyone but himself. In a last effort, she wishes with all her strength for a miracle to happen. Her pray is heard and a little blue halo entered but one of the throne’s room window.

“Maybe I can help you.”, says the little halo before materializing into a brown hair woman.

“You can ?”, Sophia asks, her voice filed with hope.

“I can only reduce this spell, that’s the best I can do.”

“What do you mean ‘reduce the spell’ ?”, enrages Charles. “You are going to cancel this spell, and this is an order !”

“I don’t take orders from you, even if you are king.”, the Blue Fairy curtly replies. “You have, by vanity, stole another man’s fiancée and you used dark magic because your oversized ego wouldn’t have supported a defeat, and you refused to pay. However, I can’t for your wife and your future children let it be. Queen Sophia, I can only act on the child you are already carrying, everything will depend on her. Unfortunately, I can’t change the fact that all your children are going to be girls, nor the rest of the curse, but I can do something for that little princess. The child you are carrying is going to be the most beautiful princess that kingdom have ever seen, and probably the most beautiful the Enchanted Forest ever known. She will be brilliant, and loving with everyone, and especially with her sisters. This child will be your only hope to break Rumplestilskin’s curse.”

“How could she do that ? Tell me please.”, Sophia whispers.

“Simply by receiving a true love kiss.”

“If it’s that simple”, Charles mocks the Blue Fairy, “she will receive one soon enough when we will engage her to a prince.”

“Don’t you think that it’s going to be that easy, the spell will be break only if her true love gives her that kiss. Don’t consider that this will work with the first comer to whom you will give your daughter. That’s all I can do for her”, she finishes turning around towards Sophia. “Take care of your precious little flower your highness.”

This is her last word; before becomes again the little halo and goes out same way she came in. Not really relieved, but a little reassured about the baby she is carrying, Sophia notices by the corner of her eye that her husband is fulminating. Obviously, he doesn’t believe in Rumpelstiltskin and the Blue Fairy spells.

A few months later, Sophia gives birth to a dazzling and perfectly healthy little girl. She has a light white skin, auburn hair, light hazelnuts eyes, a straight and delicate nose, and thin lips of the color of a pink rosebud. She is, indeed, the most beautiful princess of the Enchanted Forest. That’s why her mother decides to name her after that flower. The whole kingdom celebrates princess Rose’s birth, and even if Charles sees in her a future currency to make his kingdom grow, Sophia, on her side, sees in her a flower who will bring hope to a better future.


End file.
